


What Do You Know?

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: 1970s, Anti-Hero, Canon Compliant, Escape from Prison, Gen, Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Not Romance, Not Shippy, POV Third Person, Prison, Prison setting, Writer’s interpretation, criminal, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: My most recent obsession has been A Way Out. God, I love this game. I finished it some time ago with my brother and thought to do some basic Writer’s Interpretations of a scene or two.This’n in particular is the part right after the beginning Infirmary stealth scene. It was short and quick so, why not? I also added a few of me own spins on it, just ‘cause.





	What Do You Know?

It was outside in the courtyard, felt like late in the midday. Sun was right in the middle of the sky, beating down on the sprawling hoosegow in angry rays.

Leo was sitting on the bleachers positioned against the wall, hunched over and jotting something down in his notepad.

He twirled the pen in his fingers, vaguely aware of the individual that joined him on the bleachers. He returned to his own business, putting his pen back to work.

The stranger cleared his throat. “So, what’s your plan?”

Leo paused in his writing, looking over at him, his silence interrupted by this guy that he couldn’t seem to get away from. “ _Excuse me?_ ” He said.

He had hoped to squirm out of talking to this guy—some two-bit who seemed to always be around at the most unusual of times. And seemed to be an absolute goddamn _magnet_ for problems.

“You think you’re slick.” Said the man, Vincent, who spared him a half-glance. “I _know_ what you’re up to.” There was some touch of harrumph to it.

Leo lingered on him for a moment then decided it was best that Vincent stuck to his own knitting and looked back down at his notepad again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied curtly, going back to moving his pen along the paper. He attempted to find his happy place.

“Come on, now,” Vincent coaxed, looking at him again. Drilling him. “I’m _not_ stupid.”

Leo stopped writing again, drawing in a deep, annoyed breath. He stood up, then stepped down the bleachers. At the bottom, he circled around to face Vincent after tucking the notepad and pen in his pants’ pocket. “ _Look_ ,” he said, “I appreciate what you did back there, but you need to back off.”

He pivoted ‘round on his boot heel and tried to walk away from Vincent before the conversation could get a chance to continue.

“ _Hey_ ,” Vincent encroached upon Leo again, standing up to follow him.

“What?” Leo grunted, now becoming _truly_ agitated, turning about face to look at him.

“I’m sure you have good reasons to bust out of here,” he continued, “But I need to get out of here, too.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Leo scoffed, he gestured to himself dismissively. “Not _my_ problem.”

“Just offering my help, here.” Vincent assured Leo. Leo promptly took some steps back and once again refused Vincent. “Hey, you know what? I _don’t_ need your help, I can handle myself.”

Vincent sneered, then as Leo tried to leave, he threw in another two cents as he got up from the bleachers. “Yeah? Like you did in the infirmary back there?”

Leo paused, then turned to approach Vincent again. “You tryin’ to be funny?” He said, arms poised as if to challenge him.

“No, I’m _not_.” Vincent said, “Listen, I’m pretty much in on this.” He confessed, “I’m just trying to make you understand that you could _really_ use my help.” He offered his hand to him for a shake.

Leo turned down Vincent’s proposition again. “Like I said, I can handle myself.” For a third time, Leo attempted to leave Vincent in the dust. He was done with this conversation...

... That is, until Vincent spoke up again. “What about _Harvey_ , then?” He stood still, a few strides behind Leo.

Leo stopped in his tracks at a half-step. Then his brow furrowed as he felt sick to his stomach, nausea turning to anger, then into fury as he whipped around.

He started to storm back to where he was to press his arm up against Vincent’s neck, his other hand was busy up on his shoulder to hold him still.

He backed him up into the rattling chainlink fence, overlooking the rest of the prison’s idyllic landscape.

“ _The fuck do you know about Harvey?_ ” Leo snapped viciously, keeping Vincent pinned to the fence. “ _Who have you been talking to?_ ” He had half a mind to deck this blowhard in the teeth.

Vincent leaned forward to respond, quite calm as Leo had him restrained at the neck. “The walls are thin in here.”

“Am I supposed to _believe_ that?” Leo snarled incredulously, a few decibels louder than Vincent had spoken. He delivered a shove with his arm into the newcomer’s collarbone. “You got another thing coming if you think—“

“Let’s just say that we have something in common,” Vincent said, mildly breathless after the throttling. “We _both_ want him _dead_.”

Leo released him after a brief second of consideration, stepping back to glower at Vincent, “You don’t know _shit_ about me, man.” He hissed, upturning his chin and puffing his chest out.

Vincent moved forward away from the fence and looked back at Leo, “Maybe not,” he said. “But Harvey killed someone _very_ close to me.” His voice had grown lower in volume, somehow threatening. “With or with _out_ you, I’m going after him.”

Leo rolled his eyes, but continued to look at him. He was pissed off, but admittedly rapt. And unfortunately, _intrigued_.

“... But I’m pretty damn sure our chances would be a _lot_ better if we worked _together_.” he made a mental note as Leo quirked one of his sharply defined brows sceptically at him. “And you _know_ that.”

Leo didn’t respond, but both his brows abruptly angled down in a contemplative scowl.

The two’s silence grew even more burdensome, as they seemed at an impasse.

Then Leo sucked in air—indignant—as he slowly took a few steps back, then turned around, striding out into the courtyard away from Vincent with nothing but contempt. Fringed by an interest in this fella’s offer. Leo had to sort himself out now.

 

* * *

 

Leo had been pacing in his cell since lights out and finally made his conclusion. He propped his hands on his hips and let out a long, defeated breath.

_Fuck, he’s right._

He headed to the bars of his cell, then he leaned into the wall betwixt them, tapping the metal with his knuckle discreetly in the darkness. Hopefully his new neighbour was still awake.

Vincent, on the other side, stood up from his bed and approached Leo’s side. “ _Yeah?_ ” He said, in a husky half-whisper to the opening of the bars.

From the other side, Leo began. “It’s _my_ plan, and _I_ decide what goes down.” He said softly, just above a breath. “You got that?”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Vincent affirmed, nodding.

“I mean it, man.” Leo continued. “You fuck this up, I’ll kill you _myself_.” He said venomously, sneering.

Vincent sighed, “Yeah, I get it,” he agreed again. “So, what’s your plan?” He murmured close to the wall.

“You’ll know, soon enough.” Leo said coolly. He backed away from the bars to continue pacing in his little cage.

Vincent himself stepped backward into the shadow of his own cell to think on their new partnership.


End file.
